


Didn't Have to Care

by SansUndertaleFrickedMyMom



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Cars, Crack Relationships, Espionage, Gay, M/M, Multi, not canon, practice fic, they dont see eachother, you know how the movie goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansUndertaleFrickedMyMom/pseuds/SansUndertaleFrickedMyMom
Summary: “But I was youngI thought I didn't have to care about anyoneBut I'm older now and know that I should'Cause I was youngI thought I didn't have to care about anyoneBut I'm older now and know that I should”Finn McMissile; British Silver Fox Car.Lightning Montgomery Mcqueen; gay gay homosexual gay.This is a short fic, under 460 words kind of short, about Lightning and Finn having a talk before Lightning has to go Italy and Finn has to go to Italy but secretly because he's a spy.Inspired by my wonderful friend Michael and his interest in gay British spy car. Thank you Michael for being so poggers.
Relationships: Lightning McQueen/Finn McMissile
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Didn't Have to Care

"You're still coming to see me race, right?" Lightning asked Finn. They were both parked inside the private parking garage. Finn had spent the whole day thereafter Lightning had come back from his first race.

In a few days, Lightning and his crew were being shipped off to Italy for the second of three races that were a part of The World Grand Prix.  
In a few days, Lightning McQueen, the car that had lost the first race against Francesco Bernoulli, was being shipped off to Italy with his crew. Well, he hadn't lost, he got second. So why did it feel like defeat when he's only done one out of three of the races?

"Of course I am, Monty." Finn McMissile replied. He was testing some of his gadgets for his next mission; going to the secret meeting the lemons were having in Porto Corsa.

"I wouldn't miss your race for the world." Tow Mater had called Finn and Holley over to meet Lightning just before the Tokyo Race. He didn't think the moronic Tow Truck who the agent he was working with, Rod, was playing would have such an impressive friend.

Famous. Living his life out in the open. It would be a dream for Finn. A dream that couldn't happen. Despite how wonderful the idea of being able to be out in the open was to the spy, being a spy was his life. 

It got rough, everything did. But there were benefits. He got to be a hero. British Intelligence. Whatever intellect British cars and people even had.  
"Thank you." Montgomery McQueen gave a small smile as he looked towards Finn. Finn put his tire onto Lightning's closest one and gave a spy-smile at the red race car. 

"Of course," Finn nuzzled his headlight against Lightning's in an act of comfort. He couldn't imagine what Lightning was feeling, especially after losing second place to the race car that was boasting live on television. Finn cringed a bit at the thought. Maybe living quietly wasn't so bad.

"But, I do have to be off. I have quite the bit to do." Finn looked away nervously for a second before looking back at Lightning's saddening expression.

"I know," The special agent tried to smooth over any hurt that might've caused. "But, I swear I'll be at your next race. Where is it?" Finn knew where the race was. Every car that heard about the World Prix hosted by Miles Axlerod 

"It's in Porto Corsa." Lightning replied. There was no way Finn could make it to Italy, right?  
"I'll be there, Monty," Finn responded in a sure-tone. Lightning perked up. 

"Thanks, Finn." Finn nodded and rolled towards the door of the private parking garage. "And one more thing,"

"Hmmm?"

"Stop calling me Monty." 

With a chuckle, The Spy Car was gone.


End file.
